Eliana
by WitheringNight
Summary: This is a story with our friend Mr. L Lawliet in his younger days on a day with his friend Miss Eliana. What happened on this day? Hm...let's find out.


**Death Note: Eliana**

**Chapter 1- Relax**

* * *

She would lay there, front down, moving her feet in the air and do nothing at all. Her expression would be blank but peaceful. He often times wondered what she was doing or most of all what she was thinking.

He once asked her, and this is what happened.

"_Eliana, may I ask what you are doing?" He had questioned from his spot in her room. She looked at him with her starry blue eyes and said, "I'm thinking about...nothing." He raised an eyebrow._

"_Why?" He questioned. She smiled, a small smile, and said "L, sometimes you have to stop thinking and do nothing, think nothing, and simply stay at peace. Its honestly the only way you'll ever stay sane."_

_After that he tried to do what she suggested, but he simply could not. He had told her that he was just incapable of doing it and she laughed at him. She then took him by the hand and led him to Whammy's office, there she knocked on his door. Once gaining entrance, she let go of his hand, went over to Whammy, and whispered something in his ear. L couldn't hear it and tried to move closer so that he may, but she was done when he got close enough. He could tell that she was planning something by the smile on Whammy's face and the twinkle in his eyes._

"_What are you planning?" He had questioned. Eliana smiled at him and simply said "You'll see" Before grabbing his hand and walking out the door. She led him over to the door, where they awaited, before Whammy came out and they left the orphanage. However, this led to a suspicion build in L. He wondered where they were going and of course why were they going. He would've asked but she wouldn't have told him until they got there._

_Once in the car and after it drove off, L looked at Eliana. She was looking out the window, a peaceful expression on her face, and honestly he was jealous. It was a first for him, that feeling. He was envious of how easy it came to showing, and expressing, emotions to her. For him it was rather troublesome and it was probably the main reason why no one wanted to speak to him at the orphanage. Eliana was truthfully his only friend there. There were people who were her friends, who hung around her and tried to speak to him. But, they didn't try for long._

"_How does she do it?" He once asked himself. Was it really as easy at she made it seem? Anyways, as he was thinking on this, he didn't notice when the car stopped or that Eliana was staring at him. However, after a moment, he felt someone shaking him. Looking to his left he saw Eliana looking at him, "We've arrived L, come on." She said dragging him out the car. Whammy had decided to stay in, he would leave Eliana to her little plan._

_Anyways, back to L and Eliana, we could see that they were located on a somewhat small hilltop. Once the two got to the top, a little out of breath, Eliana turned to L with a smile. He looked at her, questionable, before asking "Why have you requested that we be taken here?" He had already concluded that this was a part of the thing she whispered to Whammy earlier._

_She just smiled at him, "You'll see." She said. Then she sat on the grass and lied down her front facing the sky. He was wondering what she was doing when she pulled on his pants leg, "L, lye down." She said or perhaps it was a command. He raised an eyebrow but did as she said. Once he did so...well that's it. He felt nothing really._

"_What are we supposed to be doing?" He questioned her after a moment._

"_Relaxing, I thought you would've figured it out already since you're such a brainiac you know." She said. "I guess even you can't figure out everything." She chuckled saying the last part. It was funny because that's what most of the kids at school ask her: Can he figure out everything?. It honestly gets annoying after awhile._

"_How is this supposed to relax you?" L asked after a moment._

"_Well, looking at the clouds or just at the blue sky probably won't relax you on its own; but, that doesn't matter because it's what you do while doing this that is important." She explained. "Like thinking about things that calm you down. Some people think about the future, the present (if it's good), the past (Also if it's good), their favorite tv shows, or like me they just don't think at all. I think the best way to relax is to just not think at all and let your worries fade away for the moment."_

_L, after hearing that, tried to relax again. He didn't think of anything, unlike the other times, and he just laid there. After a while he begun to feel the affects of relaxation. It was soothing, calming, and any other synonym of those words._

"_I feel it..." He said. "I feel...relaxed." Eliana smiled._

"_Then my mission is complete." She said. L smiled a little._

_The two stayed like that for maybe 30 more minutes before they decided to leave the hilltop. Whammy, knowing her plan worked, smiled once they entered the car. _

"_Thank you Wammy, I'm sure that you had a lot of things planned today, but still..." Eliana said. _

"_You're welcome and it wasn't a problem at all." He said. She smiled at him before turning to look out the window, like before. It was quiet on the way back to the orphanage, but it was peaceful as well._

"_Eliana..." L said once they arrived there. Wammy had gone to his room and they were headed to theirs. _

_She turned to him, "Yeah?" She questioned. _

"_Thank you..." He muttered. She blinked, moved her hand behind her ear, and moved closer "What was that?" She questioned. He looked at her and saw a small smile on her face._

"_Thank you." He said more clearly now. She grinned and stepped back, "Better, and you're welcome." She said. Then they arrived at her door._

"_Well, today was fun and I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said with another smile before opening her door. "Well, goodnight..." She stepped through her door but was pulled back. She felt something wet, and soft, on her cheek before it vanished and she was let go of. Standing there, shocked, she turned to look at L who was still there._

"_Why?" Was all she asked. Why would he do that? Was it a form of thanks?_

_He shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know. I guess because I wanted to." He said. She blinked and stared at him for a minute._

"_Okay." She said after that. "I didn't expect that, but...it wasn't bad. Now, goodnight." She then went in her room and closed the door behind her. L stood there, thinking._

"_It wasn't bad..." Her words rang in his ears. Was that good or bad?_

"_I suppose I could ask tomorrow." He thought before going into his own room._

* * *

**SilentAngeli: That was cute. However, I wonder how Eliana reacted to his question. Remember, the scene in italics has already happened and the one for the tomorrow question has too.**


End file.
